Roxanne 'Roxy' Miller
Roxanne Miller is a former model/pin-up. She is the pilot of The White Vixen, one of the guards hired by Decel Erachin to protect Factory and later a became involved with his son, Axel Erachin, and his mercenary group. 'Biography' Roxanne was born on the planet Moscow in 64/5 AF. Her exact date of birth is unknown due to a mix up in the maternity ward. She is either 26 or 25 years old Growing up for Roxy was rather ordinary. Her parents were average folks, her mother Kate Miller (nee, MacReary) was a part-time accountant and full-time mother/lunatic. Her father, Lt. Adam Miller was a high-ranking enlisted officer in the North Federation Army. Although, growing up was somewhat normal she also had an older brother, Jason Miller. The two Miller children were not very close or the best of friends. Lt. Miller would leave for months at a time leaving his wife and children alone, which drove Kate's stress levels to the point of insanity. The stress eventually got the better of her, so when Roxy was 12-years-old, her mother decided to file for divorce. In the ensuing court battles, Roxanne ended up living with her dad and Jason with his mother. Living with dad was when he taught her how to play guitar. Lt. Miller being an avid guitar owner/player and Queen fanatic taught her about the instrument and played the Ukulele Banjo for Roxy when she was a little kid. Learning about the guintar and whatnot she wished to play in a Blues band like her father did. In her tweens, she began to take a liking to heavy metal all while keeping things still somewhat girly. Nobody would have expected this 110 lbs. girl to shred on the guitar like a pro, while she isn't as skilled as the legendary Orianthi, she could still outshred any guy at her high school. While she was still in high school she was scouted by a modeling agency during one of her shows at a local joint. Unfortunately, she had to decline the offer for another two years due to her age and wish to finish high school. Eventually, once Roxy graduated she took a year off of school to persure a modeling career, becoming a pin-up model for rock and heavy metal magazines posing with guitars and the like. Unfortunately, Lt. Miller died when she was 22. The following year she went through with a promise she made to her old man, start and finish college; graduating from the University of Ukraine Pripyat (UU Pripyat) with a Bachelors degree in Film & Cinema. In his will she inherited his favorite guitar, a Gibson Flying V. This Flying V, however, wasn't quite like any guitar she owned before. There was a little compartment within it on the back of the guitar, which contained a picture of her when she was little with a key and a note. The note talked about a safe deposit box stored within a post office 30 minutes from her childhood home. What was inside the box is why she realized the box was so far away, it contained her dad's old service pistol and a KA-BAR knife. Among other documents inside the box, was rolled up with a rubber-band a technical manual for a giant mechanized machine. She was surprised that he left her his mech from years ago. She then went on to take the mech out of storage, it was still in pieces but the manual helped her put it back together for the most of it. Looking through a weapons catalog, she grew interested more in mechs, guns and weapons overall and headed out for the nearest weapons trade show. Going through all the booths Roxy looked into becoming a trade show model for FN Hestral among other firearm companies. In one particular trade show she took her mech, the 'Red Bunny', to show off custom mechs for a company that built and designed customized war machines. In a nearby presentation at that same show, was Eagle Head Arms, Inc., another company, showing off unmanned drone mechs. One of their small units of drones malfunctioned and nearly destroyed the venue if it weren't for Roxy and the Bunny. Eagle Head rewarded her valiant efforts by awarding her 500k credits to her name and offered to repair the Bunny for her ontop of the cash she received. She found that event to be very thrilling and began to seek adventure while modeling on the side. Operation Terminate that Tallywacker While sifting through e-mails Roxy stumbled upon (and read) and email from a Haken Wastia. In the e-mail, he mentioned mercenary work which was when her ears (among other things) to perk up. Part of what inspired Roxy to respond to the email was Yvonne Dafoe's book about Communists and her days as a bodyguard. While she personally thought the Communist stuff was garbage the real substance lied within the bodyguard chapters. She joined up with Haken Wastia and his band of merry men to take out Adrian Adan, the husband of a woman he 'loved'. While she survived that adventure, her mech unfortunately did not. On the brightside of things as she made her departure from the rest of Haken's group she scored The White Vixen inside of Adrian Adan's ship the "Golden Dong" as Roxy eloquently put it. Rise 3: Absolution After Operation Tallywacker, Roxy went back to modeling and was contracted to be a booth babe for Erachin Industries at an HMV tradeshow. She did that to pay off some debts and scrounge enough money to the haul Vixen, the busted up Bunny and herself back to Moscow. When she was working at the show the name 'Erachin' sounded way too familiar. Lo and behold, it was. It was the surname of Axel Erachin, the Cowboy with the red racoon thing who had joined Haken in the previous operation. Then she realized if Axel's last name was famous it was possible that he could be the owner. I foresaw money and did research into it, as it turned out he was infact the son of old man Decel Erachin, the famed creator of the HMV. She got wind of a security job on Factory through an underground network and had no idea who the client was. All Roxy knew was they were paying up front to secure their joint on that planet. So, once again she was off on a new adventure on a planet I'd never been on before. It wasn't until she got to the planet and met the client that it clicked few weeks later Roxy recalled "...Old man Decel sure is a hard-ass... Decel... Decel... Erachin? Oh crap I've been working for that old fart and I didn't even know who he was!?" Alternative version Roxy appears in the movie as the leader of a second unit of mercenaries sent to recover Axel's gang. However she'll soon have a soft spot for them... Category:Characters